Tiger's Little Sister
by AnnaRobsZombies
Summary: "So you're freaking out because your sister, which none of us even knew you had, is coming to live with you here in Japan?" In which Kagami Taiga has a twin sister who comes from America to live with him. The twist? Well... (Rating subject to change)
1. Prologue

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket, only the OC**

Boys basketball coach Riko watched the boys practice with a frown. The Winter Cup preliminaries about to start and that stupid Kagami Taiga was tripping over his own feet, not catching ANY of Kuroko's passes, heck he wasn't even jumping high enough to dunk the ball, which was easy for him to do yesterday! The coach blew the whistle loudly, determined to find out what the hell was wrong with her Power Forward. The boys gathered around her, confusion on their faces

"I can't take this anymore," Riko announced. "Kagami-kun, what the hell is wrong with you right now? We can't afford for you to be so distracted before the game!" The small, brown-haired girl glared at the red-head, who fidgeted and scratched his cheek nervously.

"Sorry, coach," He mumbled "I'm just . . . nervous." He looked away from her, a sure sign he was lying. Riko crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"I will not be lied to, mister! You will tell us, right now!" She demanded. Kagami glanced down at his coach, then over at his captain, who was looking just as annoyed as Riko.

"It's really nothing you need to be concerned about, coach." He said defiantly.

"Kagami-kun should treat the coach more respectfully." Kuroko's quiet voice piped from beside the ace. Kagami shot a glare down at his friend, who simply stared back up at him expressionlessly. The red-head opened his mouth to yell at him, but Kiyoshi spoke up first.

"Now, now, there's no need to argue with each other," He said, smiling gently, "Kagami, just tell us what's wrong, it'll make you feel better."

"Nothing's wrong, Kiyoshi. Everything is fine." Kagami said, still hiding his trouble. The room erupted in a small amount of chaos. Riko started yelling, then Hyuga started yelling, Kagami yelled back, Kiyoshi was trying to make peace with everyone and the others just stood back and watched.  
Finally, Kiyoshi managed to calm his friends down. He stood between Kagami and Riko and Hyuga, keeping the coach and captain away from his precious kouhai.

"Now that we're all settled, Kagami, we understand that this is clearly a kind of personal issue, whatever it is, but we might be able to help you out, so just tell us what's wrong, okay?" Kiyoshi said, frowning at Kagami, who huffed and crossed his arms, looking away from the Center. Riko let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands up in the air. Kiyoshi's eyes never left the red-head ace, silently begging him to please just let it out already. Kagami's shoulders dropped in defeat and turned to look at his coach and team.

"Things in my family have been really tense as of late," He admitted, his voice almost a whisper

"What happened?" Riko asked, frowning at his sudden change in mood.

**-Because Flashbacks Are Great-**

_"Hang on, slow down. What happened?" Kagami was on Skype with his family back in America, or more precisely, his father. He had gotten the random text at two in the morning by the man, but instead of ignoring the request, he decided to entertain his father-and God was he glad he did._

_"Sky and your mother haven't been getting along since the accident, there's been a lot of yelling which I hate to say is why I'm glad to travel so much. Sky's been kicked out of the house." His father explained; a frown on his usually bright features. Kagami frowned and let out a long sigh._

_"I can't help that mom went batshit crazy, but why doesn't Sky just stay with Alex? Surely she'll be happy to take her," Kagami said._

_"Alex is busy coaching. Besides, Sky wants to see you; it's been a really long time since the two of you were together. I'll pay for her ticket and everything; I'll even send you some extra money to help you along. Please, Taiga. Do this, not for me, but for her." His father begged. Kagami let out a long sigh and rubbed his face._

_"Alright, alright." He said with a defeated sigh, "I'll clean out the spare room for her."_

_"Thank you, Taiga," His father grinned at him, "You don't know how much this is going to mean to her, she'll be so happy to see you!"_

_"No, dad, she'll be happy to be away from mom," That had been the end of the conversation. His father had thanked him one more time then ended the call. Kagami went back to bed, only to wake up the next morning jumpy and nervous._

**-Woo Flashbacks-**

Riko stared at her ace with a frown.

"So you're freaking out because your sister, which none of us even knew you had, is coming to live with you here in Japan?" She asked. Kagami sighed and shook his head.

"Well, that's not all of it, I'm really nervous about the next few months of her living here." He said

"Why?"

"Sky's pregnant."

There was a long silence. It was so quiet in the gym, you could hear a pin drop. Kagami's teammates all stared at him, wide eyed, mouths agape.

_**"WHAT?!"**_


	2. Chapter One

**I'm really happy about the positive feedback I've gotten just a few hours after posting the Prologue! I had most of this chapter already written, so I decided to go ahead and post it! The one after this one will probably come tomorrow! I'm on Spring Break, so it's gonna be really easy for me to update this quickly!**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket, only the OC**

**Also-The story from here on will be in Skylar's PoV.**

**Enjoy~**

**-x-**

Watching out the plane window was just as uninteresting as if I was just travelling to somewhere in America. The only bit of wonder I got out of watching, was when we went over the water. That I took joy in, but just as soon as it appeared, it was gone again-leaving nothing but land and cities I didn't find important.

Some kid behind me was kicking my seat a few hours ago, but I think I heard his mother scold him into stopping. The man in the seat next to me was sleeping soundly, something I wished I was able to do at this moment. I hadn't been sleeping well for about eight weeks now, what with constantly getting up in the middle of the night and rushing to the bathroom before I projectile vomited everywhere. That was one thing that sucked about this whole deal, other than the obvious other things such as how exactly I got into this mess in the first place.

I grimaced at the thought and tried to push it back, but to no avail. Even if I could forget, the memory was another reason for my sleepless nights.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ There was that stupid kid again, kicking my seat. I balled my hands up into fists and took a calming breath, willing myself not to turn around and smack the idiotic child like I so badly wanted to. I heard the voice of the kid's mother scolding him again, threatening to take away his toys if he didn't leave me alone. He didn't stop and about two minutes later the cabin was filled with the sound of a high-pitched scream. Everyone turned to look, even me. The mother, sure enough, had taken his stupid toy and now the boy was wailing like she'd hit him.

She apologized over and over to the other passengers, and tried shushing the boy. She must have eventually given in and returned him his toy, because he was suddenly very quiet, except for a small giggle.

_"**Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving in the Tokyo Airport in less than ten minutes, please return to your seats, fasten seatbelts and please deactivate your electronics. Thank you for flying with us! We hope you enjoy your stay!**"_ The captain's voice was muffled and hard to hear through the speakers, but nevertheless, we all either heard him, or simply followed along with what the people around us were shutting off my phone, I sent a quick text to my brother, who I'm almost positive has been sitting in the airport for about three hours. Once it sent, I shut off my phone, and prepared for the landing.

We landed smoothly and without any trouble, which was nice compared to our rough take-off.

The man who'd been sleeping next to me kindly helped in getting my carry-on down from the cubby. With a quiet thank you, I took it from him and slowly made my way off the plane.

The airport was huge, and filled with people waiting for other people. However, my brother was nowhere to be seen. He was so easy to spot, what with the red hair and all. Not to mention he was a pretty tall dude-he kinda had to be in order to play basketball.

With a small huff, I lug my carry-on to the baggage claim and wait for the rest of my things. As I waited, I kept looking around for my stupid brother-whose lateness was getting annoying. I spotted my bags and lunged forward to grab them, but was blocked by the woman with the annoying kid. I grit my teeth and tried to push through, but my stuff had already passed. I'd have to wait another five to ten minutes for them to re-appear.

I hated airports. I hated the people in airports. I just wanted to go lie down on a nice soft bed and get the sleep I so desperately needed at this point.

My bags came around again, and this time I managed to snag my two bags-with the help of another kind gentleman. I nodded my head in thanks and, with a bit of difficulty, headed back out to where people were meeting with their family and friends. I glanced around, going so far as to stand up on a chair, and still could not spot my brother. I had turned my phone back on the moment I entered the airport and he hadn't messaged me back. I idly wondered if he even got my message. The service on planes sucked majorly.

**"Ah-! There she is! Sky! Hey!" **I whipped around and nearly fell off the chair I was still standing on. Luckily, the person I'd been looking for caught me and helped me down.

**"God, there you are!" **I grumbled, looking up at my brother. He smiled sheepishly and let out a small, nervous chuckle.

**"Sorry, sorry,"** He said. Taiga opened his arms and I stepped into the hug. Taiga always gave such amazing hugs. He always wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly to his chest, but not too tightly. He'd always bury his face into your hair, and sometimes, if you were lucky enough, he'd throw his arms around your waist and pick you up and spin you around.

I pulled back and smiled at him. He grinned back down at me, then helped my gather my things and we walked out of the airport together.

**"So, where the hell were you?"** I asked as we headed to the shuttle that would take us to the train station.

**"Ah-I was there really early, but I guess I decided to take a piss at the wrong time,"** He said. I rolled my eyes. Why did that not surprise me?

We arrived right before the shuttle was about to leave, which irritated the driver, but nevertheless, we climbed on board. We had to stand, which frustrated me and my horribly jet-lagged legs, but I suffered through all the way to the train station, where I'd be able to sit down again.

Once we reached the station, we had to run to make our train, which we barely managed to do thanks to all my stuff, but we still made it.

We spent the next thirty minutes to an hour on the train, which even though I really wanted to, I refused to sleep on. Taiga kept talking to me about his school and the big tournament coming up in order to keep me awake.

He may be an idiot, but god do I love my brother.

The walk to the apartment was a fairly easy one, but it seemed to take forever. Taiga walked slowly, making sure to keep a close eye on me. I could tell that he knew how hard this trip was for me, and it was nice to have him in such close proximity, as I ended up tripping over my own feet, and had to rely on him to catch me.

"Clumsy as ever," He mumbled with a small chuckle.

I was happy when we finally reached the apartment.

Taiga unlocked the door and ushered me inside. It was fairly spacious, and I could tell dad picked it out. It had nice, simple décor, minimal furniture in the main room and the kitchen seemed good sized.

"This was originally gonna be dad's room-but you can have it." Taiga said, leaving me down the hall and to the bedroom across from his. He pointed out the bathroom, giving me a knowing look and left me to unpack while he made dinner for the two of us.

I didn't have a lot of clothes, so putting them in their rightful places was quick and easy, and I managed to find a home for the bunch of books I had on the small bookshelf in the living room. I scattered some miscellaneous items I had brought just to give the place a homey touch.

Taiga called for dinner right as I finished unpacking. We ate in comfortable silence, just like we used to, and cleaned up the kitchen together.

I stayed up and talked to my brother some more, trying to catch up more on his life before promptly falling asleep on the couch listening to him rant about someone named Aomine.

-x-

**_**Anything in bold is spoken in English**_**

**_Please Review and tell me what you think!_**


	3. Chapter Two

**Can I get a hell yeah for my awesome updating skills! I'm just kidding because honestly after this week is over, chapters are probably going to be far and few between. Sorry about that...**

**Anyway, I don't own Kurobasu, just the OC**

**Enjoy~**

**-x-**

I woke up to an empty apartment. Taiga had made me a small breakfast of pancakes and wrapped the plate in plastic wrap. He'd left a note along with the meal that he'd gone to school-which I assumed-and promised to be back as soon as practice got out.

I smiled to myself and set to re-heating my pancakes. While they were in the microwave, I walked back to my room and dug my laptop out from where I'd hidden it under my bed, and brought it back out. Taiga was nice enough to connect me last night, so when I turned the machine on, I connected to the internet.

I researched hospitals in the area while I ate-looking for one that was fairly close and easily accessible. At some point, I ended up getting frustrated and called dad, asking for his advice. He recommended one close to Serin-Taiga's high school, saying it would be easiest for him to access in case of an emergency. The idea was appealing, so after I ended the call with dad, I called said hospital and talked with them for a bit, gathering the information I needed.

I ended up making an appointment with one of the doctors to look me over for tomorrow.

I stretched in my chair, a few joints popping as I did so, and cleaned up the mess I had made. That one action somehow turned into deep-cleaning the entire apartment, with one fifteen-minute break to rush to the bathroom for obvious reasons.

I took a nap on the couch around 3:00, and woke up when Taiga came home a few hours later.

-x-

"So are you gonna be okay to go to this appointment by yourself?" Taiga asked the next morning. I had gotten up early to eat with him. I had told him about the appointment last night and he seemed to approve, but this was the third time he'd asked this question.

"Yes, Taiga. I'll be fine," I assured him. Again.

"Because, I'm sure Coach would understand if I had to skip practice today." It sounded more like he was trying to talk himself into doing just that, instead of talking me into believing that I wouldn't be okay to go alone.

I understood his nervousness. It was being alone at a bad time that got me-

No, don't think about that right now.

"Taiga, you've got those Winter Cup Prelims coming up, it wouldn't be a good idea to skip practice. I'll be fine, I promise," I said, reaching across the table and patting my brother's hand. He frowned at me, giving me that look he always gives me when he knows I'm right but still has grounds to argue.

"Would it make you feel better if I stopped by Serin before coming home?" I asked. My question took Taiga by surprise, and he gaped at me.

"I mean, it would be nice, 'cause Coach asked about you yesterday, but I think knowing you're gonna do that is just going to make me more nervous about letting you go alone." He said honestly. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Okay, look, Taiga, I'm going to this appointment and you are not missing practice because of me, understand? Now you'd better get going or you'll be late for school," I nodded towards the clock on the wall. Taiga jumped out of his seat and practically threw our cereal bowls in the sink. He ruffled my hair before dashing out the door with a

"See you later! Be careful!" and slamming the door behind him.

With a shake of my head, I went to take a nice warm shower and tidied up the kitchen some more.

-x-

"Good afternoon miss Kagami," the doctor said with a kind smile as she walked into the room I'd been told to wait in.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," I said, returning the smile. She introduced herself as Doctor Mishisui, and she explained that she would be taking care of me over the next few months-including the delivery process much to my relief.

She was a kind woman who, when I told her how I ended up pregnant, was very supportive. I idly wondered if she had children my age, and could understand how scared I was.

The conclusion to the examination was what I already knew-I was about 8 weeks along, making me due in August. She guessed around the first week, anywhere between the first and the fifth.

Before I left, I scheduled to have an ultrasound in about three weeks. I thanked her wholesomely when I left, clutching the appointment reminder tightly in my hand.

-x-

To be honest, I wasn't actually planning on visiting Taiga at practice. I just happened to notice was time it was as I passed the street the school was on, on my way to the train station. I ended up going anyway.

I wanted to see the school, I wanted to see this team I'd heard so much about the past day and a half, and I really wanted to see Taiga play basketball. Seeing as we lived in separate countries, I was stuck watching Alex train Tatsuya, but not even he was in LA anymore.

I found my way to the school gym with ease, and peered through the open door to see inside. I made sure to stay right outside the doors, and was cautious not to call for my brother.

He was as amazing as I remembered him being, if not more so. The team was in the middle of a mini-game. Senpai vs Kouhai it appeared. I smiled fondly and tried not to laugh as Taiga dunked the ball with a dignified battle-cry. I could just barely see the score-board and it appeared the Kouhai were winning, probably thanks to Taiga.

Right as I turned to sneak away, a dog barked.

_Well, shit_. I thought to myself. I turned and found a small puppy sniffing my feet, wagging its tail happily. It looked up at me with big blue eyes and I melted.

Unlike Taiga, I loved dogs, though admittedly I was more of a cat person. I knelt down to pet the creature, making it bark again and lick at my hand.

"You're adorable." I cooed, scratching its ears.

"Thank you." The quiet monotone voice came from right in front of me, and I nearly had a heart-attack at the sudden appearance of a boy about my age with sky-blue hair and big blue eyes standing by the gym doors.

"Is he yours?" I asked, standing up and dusting off my pants.

"Yes. His name is Nigou." The boy said. I glanced from the boy to the dog, then back at the boy and allowed a giggle to escape my lips.

"Number Two, huh? Yeah he looks just like you." I said, bending over to scratch his ears one more time, making the pup bark happily and spin in a little circle.

"Ne, are you Kagami-kun's sister?" The boy asked suddenly. I looked up at him shocked. I nodded slowly, then remembered that it was probably really easy to tell, we were twins after all.

"Ah, yeah. I'm Kagami Skylar." I said politely. The boy observed me with blank eyes before nodding slightly

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." He said, offering his hand. I reached out and grasped it.

"Nice to meet you," I said. Kuroko smiled ever so slightly and released my hand. I opened my mouth to inform him I was leaving and to make him promise not to tell Taiga I was here, but my stomach had other plans.

"**Shit!"** I cursed in English, my face twisting in an unattractive way.

"Is Kagami-san going to be sick?" Kuroko asked. I nodded rapidly, trying to hold it in. The pale boy reached out and grabbed my hand. He was stronger than he looked, something I noted as he drug me inside the gym and across the floor towards the bathrooms.

"Sky?" I heard Taiga ask. "Oi!"

Kuroko pushed me into the girl's bathroom and left me to get sick in peace.

I could hear Taiga's loud voice all the way from the bathroom stall, and I wanted nothing more than to storm out there and tell him to shut up. Throwing up in public was bad enough; having to listen to your brother yell at the poor kid who kindly escorted you to the bathrooms was too much.

I leaned back and pressed my head against the stall door, taking deep breathes to calm down. The bathroom door opened and closed quietly, I heard soft footsteps approach the stall and someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" The girl asked. I sniffled, and nodded, mentally smacking myself because dammit she couldn't see me from behind the door.

"Yeah I'm okay." I said my voice all scratchy. I could hear the girl fidget and she made a humming sound in the back of her throat.

"Can I get you anything? Some water?" She asked. I didn't know if this was the Serin coach or not, but I did know that she seemed to be really nice and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, some water would be nice. And maybe getting that idiot Taiga to leave Kuroko alone." I said. The girl heaved a sigh.

"We're trying, I promise. I'll be right back." I heard her scurry out the door.

She returned not five minutes later with a plastic cup of water. She slid it under the door and informed me that she had been able to subdue Taiga for the most part by making him do laps around the gym until I came out. I let out a small laugh and sipped at the water.

"Sorry for causing you trouble," I said sheepishly, "I was planning on going straight home, but my feet decided 'nope we're going to see Taiga'!" I heard the girl laugh and I had a feeling she was shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it! I was harassing Kagami-kun a little bit ago about if we'd ever get to meet you then bam! Kuroko-kun comes running in with you in tow!" She said, another giggle escaping her lips. I joined her in laughing. I drained the rest of the water from the cup and stood up on shaky legs. I used my foot to flush the toilet and exited the stall.

The girl was about an inch shorter than me, with short brown hair and kind brown eyes. She smiled at me and took the cup back while I went to wash my hands.

"I'm Aida Riko by the way." She said

"Kagami Skylar." I shot her a smile. "You're the coach right?"

"Oh-! Yes!" She beamed proudly at me.

"Yeah, Taiga told me about you, though you're not as scary as he claims," I said with a small laugh. Aida giggled and shrugged.

"He's scared of me, huh?" She asked, her voice teasing.

"Oh yes, but don't tell him I told you that." I said with fake-seriousness, making her laugh again.

"I can see how you guys are twins looks-wise, save for the eyebrows and you don't ooze intensity, but personality wise, you two seem to be really different." She said, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Well, I am quite literally his better half," I winked at her, grinning at my stupid joke. I dried my hands and followed her out of the bathroom and back into the gym where, much to my amusement, everyone else was practicing normally while Taiga ran along the room with a grumpy look on his face.

"You can stop now, Kagami-kun!" Aida called. Taiga slowed to a halt and shot a look in our direction. His immediate reaction was to cross the floor to me.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, no small amount of worry on his face.

"I'm fine, Taiga. Morning Sickness is a major bitch, but I'm used to it." I said, grinning up at him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

_Here comes the lecture_. I thought with an inward sigh.

"What are you even doing here in the first place? I thought we agreed that you'd go home after your appointment." He crossed his arms over his chest, his frown deepening.

"Ah, technically we never agreed to that. As I recall, I had to kick your bum out the door this morning." I argued. His eyes seemed to narrow even more. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, most likely to tell me to go home, but one of the other players spoke up first.

"So you're Kagami's little sister!" He said. He was taller than Taiga and with brown hair and a kind face.

"Yes, hello," I smiled up at him. He beamed back down and offered his hand.

"I'm Kiyoshi Teppei, it's nice to meet you!" He said. I took his hand (which completely swallowed my own) and shook it.

"Kagami Skylar, it's nice to meet you too!" I said. Kiyoshi seemed to set a trend because suddenly all the players were introducing themselves. Taiga stood there looking a mix of frustrated and surprised at the sudden action. After everyone had introduced themselves, Taiga spoke up again.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but Sky has to go home." He said, his face daring anyone to argue with him. I raised an eyebrow at my brother.

"I do?" I asked innocently, tilting my head to the side, "I was thinking I'd hang out here, so that you can take me home without getting yelled at." Taiga's eyebrow twitched. He knew that I'd won the argument before it even started.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Riko said with a smile.

I sat on the bench next to Riko and watched the rest of practice, Nigou curled up in my lap. I caught the occasional nervous looks Taiga gave the dog every time he came close.

-x-

Taiga didn't talk to me on the way home, nor did he talk to me at all during or after dinner. He just sort of pretended I wasn't even there. Mom had acted like this when I told her that I was having the baby instead of having it ripped out of my body and scarring myself for life, so it didn't affect me like I'm sure he wanted it to.

I wasn't going to break the silence, he was the one being the child, and he had to be the one to grow up. He finally did.

"Sorry for being an asshole earlier, Sky." He mumbled, more to himself it seemed, than to me. I smiled and moved from the kitchen table where I'd been quietly reading, to the couch and rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's alright, brother of mine," I said, closing my eyes and letting out a small sigh, "I'm not mad." He chuckled lightly and smiled fondly down at me

"Just promise me you'll warn me next time, okay?" He asked. I nodded and yawned. It was time for me to go to bed. However, I wasn't actually in the mood to move from my spot, so I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder.

**-x-**

**Please leave a review on your way out!**

**Oh, also, one more thing, I was hoping I could get some opinions on if Skylar should, at a later part of this fic, become romantically involved with someone, and if so, who do you guys think it should be?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter Three

**JUST A FEW QUICK WARNING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: Mentions of rape and abortions**

**Forgive me if this chapter offends anyone in any way.**

**Enjoy~**

**-x-**

I spent the next few days horribly, horribly sick. I ended up missing Serin's game against Josei, but was happy to hear that they won and were moving on closer to the Winter Cup.

By the time I was able to get out of bed without everything hurting and wanting to throw up, Serin was preparing for their next game, I don't remember who it was Taiga said they'd be playing, but apparently they were supposed to be really strong. It felt like Taiga's practices were getting really long, and I could see how tired he was every night when he came home, so I decided, with the slight approval of Taiga, to crash practice one day.

When I arrived at Serin's gym, the guys were all out doing laps, so I decided to just sit and hang out while I waited for them to come back.

I noticed a stray basketball in the corner, and went to pick it up. I dribbled the ball a bit, humming to myself quietly. I stood at the free throw line and shot the ball a few times, not making a single basket. I let out a frustrated sigh and went to pick up the ball after my fifth failed shot and went back and shot it again.

This one made it in, right as the door opened and Serin's basketball team walked in, looking exhausted. All except for Riko of course, but that was to be expected.

"Oh-we have a visitor!" Kiyoshi smiled brightly at me. I left the ball to roll away and walked up to Riko.

"So," I said, crossing my arms over my chest like a disappointed mother (Ha. Ha ha.), "I know you guys are getting ready to play this big game and all, but personally, you don't have to listen to me of course, _personally_, I'd let the boys have one, just one, shortened practice and everyone just hang out and get pumped, you know?" Riko stared at me for a moment silently.

"Again, you don't have to listen to me, you're the coach after all you make the decisions, I just think it would be good for everyone." I shrugged and walked over to stand next to Taiga.

"Well. . ." Riko tapped her chin lightly

I smiled smugly across the table at my brother as he ate, a burger in each hand. I had somehow talked Riko into agreeing and we all ended up at Maji Burger.

The team was lively, all happy to be out of practice early, though Riko was promising tomorrow to be absolute hell. Her threats went ignored.

"So, Kagami-san," Riko started

"Oh, just call me Skylar, or Sky, it doesn't matter. That way we don't get confused." I said, motioning to Taiga who nodded.

"Oh, um, okay. Skylar-san, can I ask a kind of personal question?" She asked, fidgeting slightly in her chair.

"Is it about me being pregnant?" I asked, leaning back in my chair. Riko jumped, clearly not aware that I knew Taiga had told them.

"Y-yes. If you don't mind, that is." She said, looking at me hopefully.

"Alrighty, what's up?" I stole a fry off of Taiga's tray and popped it into my mouth.

"How exactly…did it happen?" She asked. Taiga went stiff, his eyes narrowing at his coach dangerously.

"We're not talking about that." He snapped. I waved his words away and took a deep breath.

"No, no, it's fine." I said and cleared my throat. "I'm not ashamed to tell them." Taiga frowned at me, but relaxed in his chair and went back to eating grumpily.

"So..?" Riko prodded

"I was assaulted by an asshole who didn't know the meaning of the word 'No,'" I stole another fry, the memory flashed across my vision and I cringed.

"That sounds so scary. Skylar-san is very strong." Kuroko said, a frown on his pale face. I smiled at him and shrugged.

"I mean, I'm by no means over it, the memory keeps me up at night, and probably always will, but it was a little over two months ago, plus they plan on keeping him in jail since he admitted to it." I said, and started to play with a lock of my hair.

"Curiosity wants me to ask for the details, b-but fear of your brother says that I should shut up now." Furihara Kouki said shyly from further down. A light chuckle escaped my lips and Taiga frowned at his fellow freshman.

"It's fine, Furihara-kun." I smiled sweetly down the table at the shy first-year point guard. "Gosh but where do I start?"

"T-the beginning always w-works." The boy stammered.

"Alright then, the beginning it is." I stretched and leaned back in my chair again, preparing to tell a pretty scary story.

_I'd been walking home from a friend's house only two blocks away. The original plan was to stay over at her house, but her and a few other friends had gotten into the alcohol and were dangerously intoxicated. They kept trying to make me drink with them, but I declined and decided to go home before they got us all to do something stupid, dangerous or both._

_I was almost home when I heard footsteps walking behind me. I ignored them at first, hoping they were just my imagination. It was almost one in the morning after all. _

_But they didn't go away, they just got closer._

_Suddenly, a hand grabbed my wrist and I was spun around rather harshly. The person who'd been following me the past block and a half was my ex-boyfriend Patrick. He was clearly still upset over the breakup, and I swear I thought I smelled, not weed, but something just as bad, if not worse._

_He was screaming at me in the middle of the sidewalk at one in the morning. He yelled and screamed for a good twenty minutes before the only words I really remember came out of his mouth._

_ "You're mine, you little slut, and you always will be."_

_Before I really realized what was going on, he'd thrown me on the ground and we all know what happened from there._

Everyone at the table stared at me wide-eyed. Riko had her hands over her mouth and tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Taiga had stopped eating and looked ready to go on a rampage. His fists were clenched into tight fists and I swear you could feel the anger rolling off of him.

"It's kind of ironic, I dumped him for trying to pressure me into having sex with him," I said with a deep sigh. I ran my fingers through my hair and sniffled.

"I remember, my mom picked me up from the hospital and was blabbering on and on about how she wasn't going to rest until everything was better, that she'd make sure Irvin-the sheriff-'kept that punk in jail' and all this other stuff, and I also remember her telling me 'Don't tell Taiga, don't worry your brother' and I'm pretty sure that's the first thing I did when I got home." I shot my brother a weak smile

"Oh he was so mad, I could hear him breaking things and all kinds of curses came out of his mouth. It took a good thirty minutes to calm him down and when he did, it was Taiga who told me to look out for signs of me possibly being pregnant and a few weeks later, I'm vomiting everywhere and mom's driving me to the doctor and I'm being told the scariest bit of news I think I'm ever going to get." I let out another long sigh.

"Our mom went crazy." Taiga's surprisingly calm voice too us all off guard.

"Crazy is putting it nicely, Taiga." I said, trying to smile at him again. "She wanted me to get rid of it, and at first…I was going to. But I got scared last minute and copped out. That's when mom kicked me out and now I'm here." I motioned to the general space around us. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my shoulders and Kuroko was handing me a napkin. I'd unknowingly started crying, and couldn't stop.

"Sorry," I sobbed quietly, "I-I didn't mean to st-start crying on you guys."

"Something tells me you haven't cried in almost two months. It's okay, Skylar-chan. You can cry in front of us, we're your friends." Kiyoshi said gently. I hiccupped and wiped viciously at my eyes, trying to stop the tears that were cascading down my face. Taiga reached over and pulled them away from my face, and held them in his own.

After a few minutes of me crying, Taiga decided it was time for us to go home. Before we left, Riko pulled me into a hug, which turned into hugs from everyone else. Kiyoshi held me the longest and promised me that if I ever needed anything, he'd be there for me.

I thanked him quietly, and left with Taiga.

"I can't believe I cried in front of your friends." I groaned when we got home.

"I can't believe you let them talk you into telling them all that." Taiga shot back with a disapproving look.

"I didn't think I'd get so worked up!" I argued. Taiga raised one split eyebrow at me.

"Sky. You were raped by someone. You're never going to be able to talk about it without crying, because dammit it was scary as hell. Plus, you're carrying this douchebag's kid inside you right now." Taiga said bluntly. I stared at him for a moment, then shook my head.

"You're being surprisingly calm. Every time we've talked about it before now you got all worked up and started yelling." I pointed out, trying to change the subject.

"Trust me, kid, I'm beyond pissed, and I want nothing more than to throw shit across the room and scream, but bad energy isn't good for you, and you can't be getting too worked up either, which is exactly what will happen if I get too worked up." He said. Someone has been doing his reading.

"Thanks, Taiga." I said, "For a lot of things." I gave my brother a hug and forced him to let me kiss his cheek before going to my bedroom and getting ready to go to bed early.

Going to sleep and staying asleep after such an emotionally exhausting day should have been easy, but I found myself tossing around in bed; tired, but unable to sleep. I heard Taiga go to bed around 10:30, and around 11, gave up and got out of bed.

I walked through the dark apartment and found myself in the kitchen, staring into the open refrigerator. I pulled out leftover dinner that Taiga had put away for me and stuck it in the microwave.

I was eating out of boredom, something I was guilty of doing a lot, as well as hoping that eating something would help me sleep.

When my food was ready, I just stood in the kitchen, leaning on the counter while I ate. Somewhere in my subconscious, I could hear my mother yelling at me to sit down because for some stupid reason, eating while standing was horribly bad for me. I'm pretty sure that was just something mom made up because it makes her nervous for some odd reason.

After I finished eating, I put my plate into the dishwasher and found my way to the couch and turned the TV on low.

I was lulled asleep around 12:30-1:00 by whatever sports channel Taiga had left on.

Taiga woke me up right before he left for school, telling me to go back to my own bed. I made it about half way before suddenly feeling nauseous and going to the bathroom instead. Taiga knocked on the bathroom door, making sure I was okay. I coughed out a 'yeah' and heard him start to walk away when something struck me suddenly.

"Wait! Taiga!" I yelled, tripping over my feet chasing after him. He had somehow made it all the way to the elevators, but luckily for me, I still caught him.

"Whoa, are you okay?" He asked, grabbing my shoulders to help stabilize me.

"Taiga, you saw Tatsu-nii right?" I ignored his question and asked one of my own.

"Yeah…" He said, a bit suspiciously.

"Where does he go to school?" I asked

"Yosen. It's in Akita, I think." I could tell he was catching on.

"Do you mind if I go visit him later?"

**-x-**

**This is probably the closest we're gonna get to the whole "How Sky got pregnant" thing, but she is going to see Tatsuya next chapter, so be ready just in case.**

**I would also like to thank everyone for the amazing reviews I got, and so far the candidates for romantic involvement are Kuroko, Aomine and Himuro. If there's anyone else you guys think might work, let me know!**

**And, as always, please drop me a review on your way out and let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter Four

**This chapter's kinda short, so sorry about that. The next one will be too. It's mostly because these really have no real addition to the story itself, they're chapters that are simply needed so that we see more of Sky's relationships and whatnot. Plus, I really didn't like writing this chapter, even though it was kind of easy to.**

**Even though I didn't enjoy writing it, that doesn't mean you can't enjoy reading it so...**

**Enjoy~**

**-x-**

The long train ride to Akita was bad enough, but finding Yosen was the worst.

For such a big name school, it was a pain in the ass to find.

According to Taiga, it was a boarding school, which meant that if Tatsuya wasn't at practice, he'd be in his dorm. Which also meant asking for directions from the first student I find. Wonderful.

By the time I found Yosen (no thanks to my stupid map) and made my way to the gym, their practice was over. There were a few people still cleaning up, but the person I was looking for was not one of them.

"Um, excuse me," I called into the gym, "Does anyone know where I can find Himuro Tatsuya?"

"Who's asking?" One of the guys asked. He was a bit taller than me with sandy hair and big eyes.

"I'm an old friend. I was in town and thought I'd stop by and say hello." I said a bit sheepishly.

"He just went back to his dorm. I can take ya there." The guy said. I nodded in thanks, and he ran to the locker rooms to change quickly.

He led me all the way across the campus to the Boy's Dorm and told me the floor Tatsuya's room was on.

"There are signs on the doors with who's in what room." He told me before leaving me to climb the stairs.

Tatsuya was on the third floor, and I cursed this school not having an elevator with every step. He was also at the very end of the bloody hallway. Today was just not my day.

I was completely out of breath by the time I reached his door, and had to stand outside catching my breath before I finally gave a hesitant knock and waited.

I heard an argument over who should answer the door and rolled my eyes. Eventually, the knob turned and the door swung open.

Tatsuya's roommate was huge. He had to be over two meters tall with longer purple hair and eyes. He stared at me with a bored expression.

"A-ah, is Himuro Tatsuya here?" I asked, my voice a bit shaky. I don't know whether it was his height, or the way he stared me down that made me so nervous, but he did all the same.

"Muro-chin, it's for you." He called back into the room.

"Oh? Who…" Tatsuya's voice trailed off as he approached the door and peered around the giant.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Nice to see you too," I rolled my eyes at the less than polite greeting. Tatsuya pushed around his roommate and shooed him back inside as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"It truly is nice to see you, Skylar. I missed you." Tatsuya said with a gentle smile.

"Do you know the hell I went through to get here?" I snapped at him. His cheeks turned a light pink and he looked away from me.

"Sorry, sorry." He said with a chuckle, "But really, Sky, why are you here? I don't mean here as in here, but here as in Japan."

I was suddenly at a loss for words. I had no idea what to say to him. It was like every word in both the Japanese and English languages just vanished. Tatsuya didn't know what happened, I realized. He'd left not long before it did. I was completely unsure of myself in this situation, and felt like I was going to cry again.

He must have sensed my discomfort because he smiled at me again and gently took my hand.

"Why don't you come inside? You look tired." He said, opening the door and pulling me into the room.

It was a simple dorm with two desks, a bunk bed and a (clearly illegal by the fact that it was hidden under one of the desks) a TV.

His roommate glanced up from opening a bag of chips for half a second, observing the two of us before going back to struggling with his bag.

"Muro-chin," He whined "It won't open. Do you have any scissors?"

"Sorry Atsushi, I don't." Tatsuya gave him an apologetic smile. "Oh! Ah, Atsushi, this is an old friend of mine, Skylar. Sky this is my roommate and friend Murisakibara Atsushi."

"Hello." Murisakibara greeted. I smiled and nodded at him.

"So," Tatsuya began, pulling out one of the desk chairs for me to sit in. He made Murisakibara scoot over on the lower bed so he could sit down and leaned forward to observe me. "What's on Skylar-chan's mind?"

"Oh gosh, a lot of things actually. Life changing things." I tried to sound nonchalant, but fell flat.

"Oh my god you're not pregnant are you?" Tatsuya had meant for it to be a joke, but I still fidgeted and looked away from him, turning my focus to the light grey carpeting.

"Skylar." His voice lowered dangerously "Please tell me you're not pregnant."

"Um…" I refused to look at him. I heard Tatsuya take a deep breath and sigh.

"I refuse to believe you would do something so stupid!" He exclaimed, standing up and pacing about the room.

"Well I wasn't going to lie to you! And it's also not like I wanted this to happen! I didn't exactly have a choice!" I snapped, my hands balling into tight fists. Tatsuya froze and looked down at me.

"What happened?" He asked.

I was at a loss for words again. Taiga's reaction was predictable, but Tatsuya...I knew him pretty well, Taiga considered him family, but telling him something like this could be dangerous…for the person who did it to me. I wouldn't be able to stop Tatsuya from doing anything, if he felt the need to.

I told him anyway.

Tatsuya was silent, his face screaming murder. Murisakibara, who I had thought had fallen asleep, sat up and stared at me, a sort of confused look on his face. I fidgeted under their gaze and sniffled, waiting for someone to speak.

"I assume Taiga knows?" Tatsuya said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Mom kicked me out after I copped out on getting an abortion. Dad flew me over here so that Taiga could take care of me." I said. Tatsuya nodded his approval.

"I'm sure he was very upset." He said. I laughed and nodded.

"Oh yes. He completely lost it, threatening to fly to LA to destroy the asshole. It took everything I had to convince him not to." I said, eyeing Tatsuya a bit nervously. His face still screamed murder, but he seemed to have inwardly calmed himself. That was good, I don't have to worry about him murdering anyone.

"But…" Murisakibara spoke suddenly "Sky-chin is really little. Can she even carry a baby?" His question came out of nowhere and had me laughing again.

"I guess we're going to find out." Tatsuya finally smiled again, and the room suddenly felt a lot lighter than it had just a moment ago.

"And I am not little!" I yelled teasingly, smiling at the giant, who gave me a little 'yeah whatever' look.

I spent the next few hours talking to Tatsuya and Murisakibara, who at some point shared his bag of chips (that he actually never got open himself. I had to pop the bag, his reaction was priceless) with me, though Tatsuya said it was probably not the best of ideas.

The three of us went to a nearby fast food joint around 5 or so and grabbed dinner. Afterwards, we began to go our separate ways, them back to school and me back to the station, when for some reason, I became lightheaded and couldn't see straight. If Murisakibara hadn't turned around to yell bye one more time, I might have had some serious problems.

Luckily, though, right as I started to lose vision and fall, he grabbed a hold of me and tried to keep me standing.

"Muro-chin, what do I do?" He asked, looking a bit frantic.

"Atsushi, you might have to carry her back to school. Please be gentle." Tatsuya instructed. I was lifted princess-style and the purple giant carried me back to their dorm.

-x-

I was woken up at, like, four in the morning by Tatsuya gently shaking my shoulder. I whined at him and buried myself deeper into Murisakibara's pillow.

"Come on, now, Taiga is expecting you back." He said. I turned away from my brother's brother and tried to go back to sleep. I heard Tatsuya sigh.

"Skylar, please get up. You can't stay there all day. That's Atsushi's bed, remember? Now come on, let's get you home so you can rest more." He coaxed, speaking slowly as if he was speaking to a child. I had a feeling this was how he got Murisakibara out of bed in the morning.

"So early…" I grumbled.

"I know, dear. But if we go now, you can catch the very first train back." He countered. I groaned and slowly sat up. My head was throbbing and I wanted to throw up.

Tatsuya pulled me gently out of the bed and helped me walk down the hall to the bathrooms quickly after I announced that I was going to be sick. He stood guard outside, waiting patiently for me to get over my minor fit.

Tatsuya kindly escorted me back to the train station and waited with me for the early train. When it arrived, he gave me a tight hug and a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"Remember, Atsushi and I are not that far away should you need us. I expect pictures of that ultrasound." He said. I smiled and nodded at him, too tired to really reply. He wished me a safe trip and waved like a child until the train departed.

I slept during most of the ride, waking up every time it stopped and eventually getting off at my station. Taiga met me there and walked me back home, telling me how worried he was and that if Tatsuya hadn't called him, he probably would have stormed into Yosen and pitched a fit. I still wasn't feeling well, so I just nodded and pretended to care about what he was saying.

When we got back to the apartment, he ushered me into bed and went back to grab a few more hours himself until he had to get ready for school.

**-x-**

**Yay for big-brother figures yay! **

**Again, thanks for all the amazing reviews! At some point later in the story I'm going to have a little vote for who you guys want as Sky's romantic interest. I want a few more (the ones I have are Kuroko, Aomine, Himuro and Kiyoshi) and you are all more than welcome to keep shooting me suggestions!**

**And, as always, please please shoot me a review on the way out and tell me how I'm doing!**


	6. Chapter Five

**This chapter took a lot longer than it should have to finish, and for that I apologize.**

**I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed this story, it's you guys who keep me going, especially during the long wait for Season 3 (I haven't gotten around to reading the manga yet, even though I need to)**

**Enjoy~**

**-x-**

Time passed like crazy after the first week and a half, which seemed to drag on and on. But, eventually, I started getting the hang of getting up early, eating with Taiga, sometimes walking with him to meet Kuroko at the bus stop then mostly trying to keep the apartment clean and trying to keep in contact with my friends back in LA via Skype and Facebook.

After the pass of the second week, I woke up one Saturday and noticed something for the first time. I was growing.

"Taiga!" I called from the bathroom, "Taiga, come here!" My brother appeared in the doorway a moment later, trying not to look worried.

"Look, I'm growing." I said, gently patting my stomach. Taiga laughed and walked closer to inspect my slightly stretched stomach.

"Yep. There's a baby in there." He said, grinning at me. I laughed and shook my head. I shooed my brother out of the bathroom and continued getting dressed. Now that I was growing, I would have to start shopping.

Taiga had tests to study for, so I decided to go wander around town on my own for the day.

-x-

The area close to the apartment didn't have much, a few shops and restaurants. I was told that if I wanted to do any shopping, I'd have to go to the mall, which was a short bus ride away.

I stood at the bus stop, along with a few other pedestrians, and waited patiently. I vaguely heard the almost silent footsteps approach, but was still caught majorly off guard by the sudden voice next to me.

"Good afternoon, Skylar-san." Kuroko said, making a noise come out of my mouth that had everyone staring at me like I had two heads.

"God! Kuroko!" I lightly thwacked the boy in the arm. He flinched and rubbed at where I hit him with a pout.

"I apologize for surprising you." He mumbled, still pouting. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"It's fine, I'm still trying to get used to your light presence," I said, giving him a small smile. "So where are you headed?"

"I actually did not have a destination. I was eating lunch and spotted you here on my way home." He said truthfully. "I thought I might keep you company."

"Thank you, Kuroko-kun." I smiled and threw my arm up around his shoulders.

"So where are you going?" He asked

"I need to start looking for baby-related things before it's too late. Taiga said that the mall might have some cool stores I could look at. Wanna tag along?" I glanced at the blue haired phantom, who seemed to think silently for a moment. He didn't answer until the bus pulled up and I started to walk away from him.

"Ah-don't leave me behind, Skylar-san." He called, trying to push around the few people between us in order to jump on the bus. I laughed and sat in an empty seat, Kuroko seating himself next to me quietly.

We didn't talk much on the way to the mall, which was nice. Kuroko was good company when you just wanted to sit quietly and think; only occasionally making a comment here and there.

-x-

The mall was way bigger than the one in LA, and I was taken aback at its utter size. It was about two stories and looked like it went on forever. Kuroko smiled and chuckled quietly at me wide-eyed stare and gently tugged at the sleeve of my jacket to get me moving along before we got separated, or I got run over.

"We're gonna be taking a lot of breaks, Kuro." I said, walking inside the building with him, while he just shook his head, a small smile gracing his features.

The mall was even bigger on the inside, and so beautiful I wish I'd brought a camera to take pictures. I marveled at everything, walking slowly in order to take everything in. I knew I'd get used to it eventually, and see it as nothing more than another mall full of annoying people, but there was no harm in, well, marveling.

Kuroko stayed with me the whole time, going into every store except for ones that made him uncomfortable, which he simply stood or sat outside of until I re-emerged.

Suddenly, I heard a very loud, very annoying voice screech from half way across the mall

"KAGAMICCHIIIIIIII! KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIII!"

Kuroko's head whipped around and he shot an annoyed glance at a blonde teenager who came bounding towards the two of us, waving hysterically. The boy stopped in front of us and pulled my escort into a bone-crushing hug. The boy looked at me with wide, excited eyes when he seemed to notice something and he frowned, dropping Kuroko suddenly.

"Eh? You're not Kagamicchi." He pouted "But you look just like him! You've got the hair and everything!" I just stared, too shocked by his…enthusiasm to reply.

"Kise-kun, this is Kagami-kun's twin, Kagami Skylar-san." Kuroko introduced me politely, frowning as Kise got closer to my face.

"Wow! You're Kagamicchi's sister? How cool! You're so pretty!" Kise babbled excitedly. I was blinking rapidly, looking for an escape but found none.

"Kise-kun could you please give her some air? Skylar-san isn't well." Kuroko said. I shot the phantom an odd look, but mentally thanked him a million times as Kise squeaked and took a good step back.

"Sorry!" He said, suddenly becoming sheepish. This boy was full of suddens, and I don't think my poor sanity can take it for long.

"It was very nice to meet you, Kise-kun, but I'm afraid I have some things I'm in desperate need for, so I'll leave the two of you to hang out," I retreated quickly, hearing Kuroko politely decline Kise's request to shop with him, and caught up quickly, gently tugging at my sleeve so I knew he was there.

"Wait! Wait! Wait for me!" Kise's chased us and caught up right as we rounded a corner. He panted heavily, as if he'd run a marathon. God what a drama queen.

"What is it now, Kise-kun? Skylar-san and I have some important errands to run." Kuroko asked, sounding as annoyed as I felt. The blond pouted at the bluenette.

"Kurokocchi, can I shop with you guys? Please please please? I wanna get to know Kagamicchi's sister!" The boy begged, practically getting on his knees. He looked at the two of us with bog, pouty hazel eyes, which were starting to water with fake tears. Kuroko sighed and looked over at me for an answer.

"As long as you promise not to be too annoying, you can tag along." I said, putting my hands on my hips. Kise's eyes lit up and he pulled me into a hug

"Yay! I'm so happy!" He squealed.

-x-

Kise drug is into every store he liked, ignoring our protests about wanting to just continue on with our mission. I ended buying a few cute things I wouldn't be able to wear for a while, but hey, it's something to strive for I suppose.

Like I had warned Kuroko much earlier, I had a moment of exhaustion, and had to sit down and rest for a few minutes, letting Kise drag the poor boy into other shops near where I was sitting.

Everything hurt, and even though I knew it was normal, it sucked. I hadn't bought anything of any importance, and it was getting frustrating. I decided that the next store we went into would be a department store, so that I could look for clothes for myself, as well as for my baby (gender neutral colors, obviously) and maybe for Taiga as well.

Once I felt like walking again, I hunted down the boys and we were off once again.

Kise whined when I told him the kind of store I wanted to go into, but begrudgingly led us to one anyway, grumbling the whole time about how 'stores like that are so bor-ring!'

When we arrived at the large department store, I told Kuroko and Kise that they didn't have to walk around with me, and if there was somewhere in the store or nearby they wanted to go, they could.

"I'll be in here for a while, probably," I said "I've got a lot of stuff to get."

"I'll stay with you, in case you need any help." Kuroko offered. I simply nodded and glanced at Kise, who loudly agreed with Kuroko that he'd stay too.

-x-

I told the boys that if they wanted to help, they were going to look at boy clothes for Taiga, because I never know what to buy for him. They nodded and Kise skipped off, dragging Kuroko along by the hand.

I wandered around the junior's and women's clothing, picking out some stuff that was too big, but was bound to fit here in soon. Mostly a lot of Yoga pants and long tank tops. I also found some shoes that were seriously comfortable.

Once I was finished looking for myself, I moved on to start looking at baby clothes, positive that the boys were too occupied with shopping for Taiga to bother me.

I circled the baby section a few times before working up the nerve to actually wander through the racks.

Kuroko approached with some t-shirts for Taiga, and after putting them into the cart I had commandeered, left again without a word.

I found myself going a little overboard with picking out every gender-neutral colored item of clothing I saw. It was all too cute for me to pass up, and it wasn't like I couldn't afford it. Though I made the decision to go back through everything I had before I was done and put back what I didn't really need.

Kise popped up out of nowhere with more clothes for Taiga, making me a bit nervous as I looked at a bundle of bibs. He gave the item in my hands an odd look, then looked up at me. I thought he was going to ask why I was buying bibs, but to my surprise, he simply pointed at another bundle of bibs, these having cute little sayings on them, and said,

"I like those better!" Before bounding off again.

Standing there, I half expected him to have some type of question, and yet he never seemed to bat an eye. Maybe he thought was buying them for me? Or was his silence a way of showing me that he knew? The kid's actions were giving me an unnecessary headache, and I would be glad to finally be rid of him.

I added Kise's suggestion to the cart, then backed away from everything, to sort through what I had picked out.

I walked out of the store with a bunch of clothes for me and Taiga, a few big bundles of onesies, the bibs Kise picked out, a pack of pacifiers with silly things painted on them and two teenage boys who were more than happy to carry the bags for me.

I informed the boys that I was too tired to do any more shopping, and that I was going to go home. Kuroko took the bag that Kise had been carrying for me and said a quiet goodbye.

We were almost out of the mall when the blonde came flying towards us yet again.

"Wait! Hang on! I've gotta ask you something!" Kise cried, abruptly stopping in front of us.

"Well, spit it out." I crossed my arms over my chest, an irritated glare marking my features.

"Okay so, I've been thinking about stuff I noticed about you today. When Kurokocchi said you were unwell, I thought to myself, 'that can't be right, she looks fine,' but walking around with you, you seemed to get really tired and I heard you mention feeling like you were gonna be sick a lot, but I still couldn't figure out why, because you look absolutely 100% fine, but then in the department store, you were looking at baby stuff and at first I thought you were buying stuff for someone else, but you just got here right? And Kagamicchi doesn't know anyone who's pregnant so I'm just gonna ask you this and if I'm wrong please hit me and never talk to me again, but are you gonna have a baby?!"

"Oh my fucking god, could you be any fucking louder?!" I yelled at the boy, who flinched away from my words and looked down at his feet shamefully.

"I'm sorry…" He borderline whispered, then back up at me, his hazel eyes still waiting for an answer to his question.

"Jeez," I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I shot a few glares at people who stopped and stared at the three of us, frightening most of them away, then turned back to the blonde in front of me.

"Look, Kise, if you're going to ask someone that kind of question, you've gotta do it a lot quieter than you just did. Now, I'm going to answer your question now, but only if you promise not to yell or cry, got it?" I asked. He nodded profusely.

"Yes, Kise. I'm pregnant. No, Kise, I did not do anything stupid while in America and no, Kise, I will not tell you what happened. Not yet. I have to go home and sleep for the next million days. It was nice meeting you. Bye."

**-x-**

**As always, please drop me a review on the way out! It really helps me out a lot!**

**And I haven't yet decided for sure who I want to be Sky's romantic interest in later chapters, but I'm starting to lean towards either Aomine (who I promise will make an appearance or three) or Kiyoshi. Let me know what you guys think, and if there is someone else you'd prefer her to be with as well!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
